Wart vs Zitz
Description 2 Fighters!No Research!60 Seconds! MELEE! Somewhere in Wart's Castle,in Subcon,Wart was sitting on his throne. Then,a Shy Guy runs in,and says. Shy Guy:King Wart! Wart:What do you want? Shy Guy:The castle is under attack! Shy Guy:Some kind of a frog is attacking! Wart:Stay here,ill go check out. Wart leaves the room and sees Zitz,beating up Wart's minions,and sees multiple Shy Guys,Snifits and other minions on the ground,badly beaten,even his generals,Mouser,Clawgrip,Fryguy,Birdo,Tryclyde. Wart walks over to Mouser. Mouser:Master Wart,Sir...run away,save yourself. Wart says to Zitz. Wart:You! Zitz turns around. Zitz:So you must be the leader of these guys,your minions suck,they are lame! Wart:Listen,i don't know who are you and why are you here attacking my minions,but here is what im gonna say,leave my castle right now,or face the consequences! Zitz:Or else what? Zitz punches Wart in the face. Wart gets mad and his face goes red with anger. Wart:Alright,if you don't want to leave,then i will have to kill you! Zitz:Okay then,if you want a fight,you got it! Wart:You will regret the day you have ever challenged the Great Wart! Wart and Zitz go into their combat stances. Battle of the Frogs! FIGHT! 60... Wart spits out multiple bubbles from his mouth at Zitz. Zitz:I have seen things much worse than bubbles. Zitz punches the bubbles,popping them all. Wart:What?How is this possible?!? Zitz punches Wart five times and kicks him with a giant foot,Wart crashes through a wall,a couple of Shy Guys were standing there,all of them run away,then Zitz came,he jumps into air the with his hands formed into giant spiked gloves,and he was just about to punch Wart,but Wart quickly gets up and he moves out of the way,making Zitz punch the ground. 50... Wart runs at Zitz and kicks him,Zitz falls down and lands on a POW Block,Wart jumps down,he breathes a bubble at Zitz,the bubble flies into Zitz's eyes,Zitz grabs his eyes and screams in pain. Zitz:Ahhhh,my eyes,i can't see! Wart grabs the POW Block and he throws it into the ground,the block flattens,causing a large earthquake,the entire ground shakes violently,Zitz recovers,he grabs Wart,Zitz's fist grows large,and he punches Wart in the stomach. 40... Wart grabs his stomach. Wart:Ow,it really hurts! Zitz:Well,let's see how can you handle this! Zitz punches and kicks Wart a couple more times,Zitz jumps into the air,turns into a weight then falls on top of Wart,he then kicks Wart across the castle with a giant boot,Wart flies through multiple walls,he crashes through a final wall,Wart flied out of the castle,and he fell down,Wart fell down on the ground,he was seriously injured,but he was not yet ready to give up. Then,Zitz landed. 30... Zitz:Ready to give up yet? Wart:Shy Guys,attack! Wart summons an army of Shy Guys,they all charge at Zitz,but Zitz beats them all up,then a couple of Shy Guys jump on Wart,Zitz grabs them and throws them away. Wart:Now you are really starting to bother me! Wart spits another bubble,but Zitz sees it and he pops it,Wart gets furious and he rushed at Zitz and punches him,Zitz lands on a key,the key moves,then a Phanto appears and it flies directly at Zitz. 20... But Zitz quickly punches the Phanto,sending it flying,and it dissapiers in the sky,then,a Pidgit flies near Wart on a carpet,Wart knockes the Pidgit of the carpet,Wart jumps on,and flies towards Zitz,trying to ram into him,but Zitz ducks,making Wart fly into the castle wall,he crashes in,creating a huge hole. Zitz forms his hand into a chainsaw and swings it at Wart,but Wart avoids being decapiteded,and he kicked Zitz in the stomach,then spits a bubble in his face. Zitz was stunned a little,but he starts beating Wart up. 10... Zitz does multiple punches to Wart's face. 9... Zitz then knockes Wart down with his foot. 8... He then pickes Wart up then punches him away. 7... Wart flies into a tree. 6... Then,the tree launches Wart back at Zitz 5... Zitz then uppercutts Wart into the sky with the giant fist. 4... Wart flies into the sky,then falls back down. 3... Zitz jumps into the air and transforms into a weight 2... Zitz falls on top of Wart 1... Zitz crushes Wart completely K.O! Zitz turns back to normal Zitz:And stay down,sucker! Zitz then leaves,leaving Wart's corpse in the field. This melee's victory goes to... Zitz raised his hand in the air. Zitz:Aw,yeah! ZITZ!